


All Hallows Welcome

by Buckythejesterjbb



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, Halloween, Jason Todd Has Issues, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckythejesterjbb/pseuds/Buckythejesterjbb
Summary: It's Halloween, what does that mean? Parties. The rich kind





	All Hallows Welcome

The atmosphere always gets a little chillier around this time of year. Gotham’s already eerie aesthetic only heightening the spookiness of Halloween. Now normally, if you asked someone in the Gotham area how they felt around October time, they’d proceed to explain the many reasons why you should bolt down your living quarters and move to Metropolis for a month. 

You, on the other hand, were one of the very rare Cityfolk that didn’t despise the autumn month’s, in fact, if you were being honest you get practically giddy with excitement and the thought of October’s traditions taking the crime-ridden city of infamy by storm, however it’s proving increasingly hard to enjoy the festivities when your driving your parent’s run down pickup down winding roads just to deliver packages of ‘sweet shit’, as you call it, also known as cupcakes, to wealthy family’s that overly conform to the commercialisation of Hallow’s eve

Making your way out of central Gotham you drive your way to the private estates of Gotham’s Elite, allowing your minor upset to take over you announce to no one in particular “It’s not fair” hearing a shuffling behind you, a familiar voice grunts “That's life toots” followed by a series of groans “I swear, you sleep in my truck” pulling himself upright a very exhausted looking Harper Row pull’s herself into the passenger seat.

“Not true. I sleep in your truck, that's parked near a mansion” She croaks out falling into the plush leather “I buy you cookie’s and you steal my gasoline” turning to Harper briefly you see her attention is drawn to the boxes labelled ‘B.W’ “Fine ignore me. Rude” pulling her nose from the depth of the cardboard your best friend looks to you and nod’s frantically “Love you, Sweetie. Also road” darting your attention back to the traffic you slam on the brakes before you shunt the ridiculous amount of money on wheels in front of you, sending both Harper and your sweet shit into the dash.

After an awkward silence consisting of Harper repositioning and traffic picking up again you say whilst masking a laugh “That kids, is why we don't take advantage of friendship” Harper while smiling and directing you to a certain billionaires manor slap’s you playfully on the arm “Bitch, make a left!” following her instruction you can't help but note the number of decorations that start to build as you drive to the 9ft gates securing Wayne Manor, the normally intimidating metal looking a lot more approachable covered in plastic skeletons complemented by orange and black coloured bunting. Pulling up to the gate’s Harper chats with the guard for a while, after exchanging a few words the kind, beefy man allows us through. 

Pushing your truck a little, you speed your friend down the gravel road, your anxiety spiking at the thought of returning to the memory filled home, pulling up to the mahogany front of the manor an uncomfortable tension filling the small space. Unbeknownst to you, Harper had been trying to keep your attention away from the ‘Hell Hole’ or more accurately, away from the red bodied Harley Davidson parked as if it wanted to be seen, keeping your eyeline trained to the floor of the truck you whisper a timid “You should go” to the blue-haired bisexual, sighing, the younger wraps her arms around your shoulders “Come to the door? If it helps he knows it’s you?” she kisses your hair “He’s probably just as awkward hun” that's true you think to yourself, you haven't been to a Wayne-Kyle event since IT happened also Selina, Harley and Ivy keep pestering you to come back at some point, so voice still quiet but gaze connecting you ask.

“Promise he and I won't have to speak. Like, at. ALL.” 

“I pinky promise”

“Honest”

“I haven't let you down yet?” 

Without giving an answer you open the driver's side and shake off Harper’s hug, walking around to your friend you both walk up to the looming door to Wayne Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
